Danny SexBang x reader
by Multi Fandom Sleeper
Summary: You're an up and coming youtuber and live streamer. He likes your moxy, and thinks you're kinda cute. Is it gonna work. (Oh my gosh Im a bad writer I'm so sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if my danny gets OOC**

* * *

You entered your room, slapping the door behind you, and tugging your shirt up. The way you felt had become unbearable as you pulled your shirt off and unbuttoned your jeans, sliding them off and leaving your clothes in a pile on the floor and sitting in your favorite chair. A bit of sweat rolled down your face, as you spread your legs and reached your hand down... to turn on the computer tower that was oh so inconveniently placed. It was Friday night and you needed to start your live stream.

Your live streams weren't much, just you doing random things. Like drawing or cosplay or gaming. Basic live stream things. Very simple. But people watched. Mostly friends of the family that loved to support you, or random people who saw the name of their favorite anime in the cosplay section. You were a very simple person really, nothing extravagant, but it was worth while. So logged into Twitch, grabbing your shirt you had draped over your chair before you left that morning. It was very comfortable, and much less revealing than your work shirt. You decided tonight you would take some drawing requests, getting your pencil and paper ready. You started your stream, your little group of about 20 quickly joining, requesting things. As the night winded down, you had drawn a good amount of things, taking up quite a few sheets of paper and at this point you were just shooting the shit with the people that were left. You yawned about to end your stream, when someone whose username you hadn't seen before joined the chat.

 _Hey_

 _Are you still drawing stuff. I know I'm pretty late but I just got off work and I have a request._

You yawned again, picking up your pencil.

"Sure. What you want drawn?"

 _Do you watch game grumps? I want Danny from game grumps._

"Oh this'll be a blast, he's so easy to draw!" You smiled, before laughing a bit. "Mostly cause I draw him all the time. He's so cute isn't he."

 _Yeah, hes really hot._

You knocked out the drawing quickly, earning an " _OMG"_ of approval from the person who requested it. You grinned.

"I think I'll draw him some more." And you did, filling up quite a few pages before falling asleep at your desk, the live stream only ending when you accidentally bumped into the mouse closing all your tabs. You woke up to the sun coming through your window, sitting up to a pain in your back, and feeling giddy about the amazing Danny drawing scattered across your desk.

He really was hot. In a dorky sort of way. You were glad you made a girl happy. You laid in your bed and yawned again, feeling so tired after that uncomfortable awakening, and short nights sleep. You were contemplating live streaming again tonight, as you shut your eyes for just a few more minutes of rest.

* * *

You woke up to your phones alarm, and went about your regular Saturday. You cleaned your apartment, looked for a new place, and had a couple of drinks with some friends, before coming home and slipping off your skirt for another round on the computer. Things on your legs, and being home just don't mix, right?

You started your live stream, going about your regular business, drawing for a second night in a row, when you got another odd message. From a very familiar name.

 _Game Grumps: Hey. Can You draw us?_

You nearly died laughing. Someone from Game Grumps was watching your Live Stream and enjoying your art.

"Sure thing, chicken wing." You laughed, getting out your pencil and paper, knocking out the drawing lickety split. They seemed please, thanking you a lot, and offering to promote your live streams in their next episode. You politely rejected that offer, smiling from ear to ear. You wanted your live streams to be the way they were. They were small and easy. You were glad they enjoyed your art, though, and expressed that thoroughly. You went about your business as usual, falling asleep once again during the stream, and waking up to one final message.

 _Game Grumps: Check your Twitter DMs :D._

That sure is something you should do, right? So you do, at 3 am, you check your DMs. And Boy howdy was that worth it. A message from the game grumps.

 _Come out and make a video with us sometime._

You squeeled with joy, replying a with a simple "Sure, when?" and shutting down your computer leaving your phone on your nightstand, and heading to sleep. Tomorrow was going to have some exciting conversations, you just knew it.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is kinda sucking lmao whoops.**

* * *

The next morning, you groggily checked your phone, seeing that the grumps had responded.

 _When's good for you?_

You quickly responded. "I have no life, pick a day and I'll make it." Sad but true all you really did was teach art at a community center, and draw for people online. You were always free.

You then rolled over again, hearing movement in your living room. Your roommate was home. Oh but that didn't really mater they were rarely home. They were like an after thought in some obscure story, you often forgot they slept next to you, they were out so much. So you made your way into the living room, to see a pair of pants on the floor, and a glass of bubbling water. Alka seltszer. They were hung over again. You went to the kitchen, and cracked an egg, putting it in a shot glass next to the water, for when they came back, and starting on breakfast. On Sundays you always made an French toast with a berry sauce. Setting a plate for your room mate, you sat down at the table eating your food. You heard the shower turn on, and sighed knowing their food would end up getting cold. But that wasn't your concern. Your phone buzzed.

 _Next Friday Okay? You can do table flip with us. And maybe be a guest on another thing wdk yet._

"Next Friday is great, I'll make my way out there." You smiled, swallowing your last bite of food, washing it down with some orange juice. You grinned as you heard the shower stop. This was gonna be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

You were packing your bag for your trip. A weekend away from home. That sounded like a miracle. Grabbing your keys you left getting in you car (( **A/N: and driving to the air port if necessary** )) traveling to where you needed to be. Barry said you could stay with him and Danny, but you politely declined, stating that you had a friend out there that you'd stay with. It wasn't true. You simply didn't want to do something embarrassing, like fart really loudly or set the oven on fire or something; so you booked a weekend at some (probably shady) motel, and hoped for the best. You were supposed to get to the office at about 12, but you were running a bit late, being stuck in traffic. You finally arrived at around 1, walking into the office, and seeing Arin waiting for you.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." You where exasperated, mostly due to how you rushed in.

"It's no big, you're on time. I messed up and pressed the 2 by accident. Whoops." He laughed a bit, "Well... Welcome. The others wanna meet you too but there;s a little... uhm thing we're kinda embarrassed about..." You grew slightly uneasy at those words, and raised an brow. "With all our sleuthing through your social media, we still don't know your name, and we never asked. I said I knew I figured it out before I went to wait for you at the door but I really don't. So..." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck, looking honestly like an anime character.

"Oh that's no big deal!" You lowered your voice. "My names (_). Take the glory of figuring it out. Do it." You smiled and he just seemed so happy.

"C'mon lets go." He grabbed your hand, leading you to the couch. "Guys, its (_)! She made it." There was a loud 'ayyy' of approval, both about the name and your presence, but you noticed Danny wasn't there. Oh, you figured he was busy, that wasn't important.

"Oh hi, it's really nice to meet you!" Suzy smiled at you, getting up to kinda shake your hand, kinda hug you.

"It's nice to meet you too Suzy." You smiled, before Arin gestured for you to take a seat. You obliged, sitting in an armchair, that had a cupholder and honestly that was the coolest leather chair you ever sat in.

"So let's get down to business." Said Arin, just as Ross was about to speak. He pouted and Holly giggled a bit. "Tableflip has been canceled, unfortunately, and we don't know when it will be back up. That whole falling out with Polaris. Yeah..." Arin trailed off, as everyone else seemed to have a look of frustration. "So that leaves (_) here completely up for grabs on any session."

"Wow that sure is something. We can have her on steam train," Barry suggested, and Ross agreed, though muffled by him drinking out a fruit punch pouch.

"Okay any complaints." Arin looked to you, and you shook your head. "Okay cool. And tomorrow you can be a quest on Grumpcade, or something. Okay this is cool." You nodded, not really wanting to speak, simply cause you weren't sure what to say. "Alright then, we start in an hour." You smiled as they dispersed, only Barry and Ross being left.

"So what do you wanna do on Steam Train?" Barry asked, as Ross finished his Juice Pouch.

"Well... Is it okay if we do a demo of a game I'm gonna put on steam?" You said producing a flashdrive from your pocket. It wasn't your game, in the sense that all you did was the story and the character designs, everything else was done by your friend, but you had full permission to Upload it, given the profits would be shared, but you needed testers, so naturally it was a good idea to ask.

"Oh that sounds great. It would be great to promote the game too. Lets do that. Whats it called?" Barry took the flashdrive, and Ross crumpled his juice box.

"And what's it *hic* about. Oh man I got hiccups." He sighed, hiccuping again, and you giggled a bit.

"It's called fishy kisses. It's about a man who falls in love with a mermaid when he's a little boy, so he grows up, and dedicates his life to finding her, but instead finds just an assload of rare rocks so he sells them to save up for a wedding ring when he finally finds her. The end is gonna be great. Wanna hear the spoiler?" You were grinning at their faces, that were mostly just so pleased.

"I wanna hear the end!" Ross was acting a bit like a little kid.

"In the end, He buys a beautiful ring, but loses it as soon as he finds her, only having a rock shaped like a heart left in his pocket, and pulling that out instead. And she wraps it around a piece of string and wears it around her neck, and the love of the action turns her into a human and they buy a house boat and get married."

"Awwwwwh that game sounds so stupid and cute I wanna play it right now." Ross, took the flash drive walking to the computer, eager to play.

"Wait not yet, we gotta start after lunch." Barry followed after him and you stayed right in your spot, getting out your sketch book and doing little doodles. You made a few cats, a few anime characters, but your next few pictures were mostly of Danny. As you approached the end of your final page you realized those last drawings were of you and him.

You quickly went to turn the page, when you felt someone rest their head on yours, soft touching your ears. They then lifted their head, and spoke, in a odd voice. "Oh those are really good. Are those of Danny? He's really hot right. I'm the intern, and lemme tell you, he is most definitely packing down there. He's so hot right."

Without thinking you said, "Yeah he's pretty adorkable."

"Awwh, you really think that about me." The voice finally sounded normal and you jumped out of your skin a bit.

"Oh, hi Danny!" You were frazzled, your voice slightly trembling.

"Hi, (_)! You draw super well." He smiled.

"Thanks. I taught myself." You shut your sketchbook, not wanting him to see the pages filled of drawing of him.

"Well you're really good. I've known since your first live stream." He smiled.

"But I didn't draw then... also you were watching since then?"

"Yeah, I've been watching that long. It caught my eye. And that time you showed your sketchbook. You were really proud, and so was I!" He looked really proud too. You'd been streaming since twitch came out, while you were still in your emo phase. Okay, so it was a bit odd, but also kinda nice to know someone famous enjoyed watching you.

"My sketchbook looks even better now. Check this out." You flipped to your traffic drawings, of both realistic and anime style people. He grabbed the book up, looking through your drawings, and for a moment it completely slipped your mind that you had drawn the two of you on the last filled page. So when he came across that page, he blushed just slightly, at the adorable little things you made of him hugging you, and carrying you, and also in a pillow fort. He figured that was a bit of a private page and handed the book back to you, not making a comment.

"You've gotten so good, I'm so proud of you (_) you lil' cinnamon roll you." He ruffled your hair, and walked off, just before Ross, came back and beckoned for you to come. So you did. But as you started introductions, you just stared toward the door, wanting another hair ruffle.

* * *

After the recording session, which was a total hit, you sat back on the couch for a bit, before going to watch some editing happen. Not much needd to be done, but you just didn't want to go back to your motel, and you didn't have enough money to dick around the city. So you just sat there, not really doing anything, before getting up and watching a normal Grump recording session. Just some Zelda. But the banter was even more priceless in person. You just stood in the doorway, listening to them, quietly giggling. When they were just about done, you left, grabbing your bag off the chair you left it on. You looked for your phone to call an Uber to take you back to your motel, but upon reaching in your bag you saw that your sketchbook wasn't there. You looked around and still didn't see it. Oh god you had really private stuff in the back of it where was it.

"Ross have you seen my sketchbook, it's black with so much glitter on it." You asked as he walked by.

"No, but here's your flashdrive. I think Danny was over here just before he started with his session, ask him when he comes out."

"But I don't really want to..." You trailed off and he looked at how quickly you had and awkward look on your face.

"Oh. Oh! Oh... Okay I'll talk to him and ask him about it." He smiled at you, handing you your flashdrive and walking to that but of the office, and you sat down and waited for him to come back. After 10 minutes passed, you grew a bit worried. Were they both looking for it. Or were they making fun of your drawings. Oh god did they find the back. You began to panic, and headed for the door, not quite wanting to stay there any longer, you felt really out of place now. On your way out you saw Arin.

"Where are you going, we-"

"I need to go right now immediately. Text me if you see my sketchbook please, bye." And you absconded, getting in your Uber and heading back to your Motel. You quickly went to your room, shutting the door behind you and sliding to the carpeted floor. It was dimly lit, with one creaky bed and an old TV. Nothing to write home about it and at this point, that's just where you wanted to go. Your phone buzzed.

 _Hey I have your sketchbook, I was trying to jumpkick again, and knocked over your bag. After you left I found it under the chair, you gonna come get it or you want me to bring it to you. -Danny._

You sighed, ashamed for overreacting. "I'll get it tomorrow."

 _I probably won't be there tomorrow, so I'll leave it with Ross. -Danny_

"Please don't."

 _Then come get it. I don't want you missing your sketch book. -Danny_

"I can't, I'm busy."

 _Then I'll bring it to you, where are you? -Danny._

You sighed. You didn't want him to see your crappy low budget motel, and know you blew off rooming at his and Barry's place for _this_. So you said you were at the coffee shop next door, and rested your head on the wall.

 _omw. -Danny._

You didn't want to see him again. You were not ready to see him again. Whenever you thought about him you just felt so sick and panicked. You checked your bed for bugs, and laid down with your face in the pillow, the gentle AC letting you relax, as every thought you had made your face hot.

* * *

You woke up to your phone buzzing on the nightstand. You sat up and checked it to see it was ringing.

"Hello?" You groggily said.

 _"I'm at the coffee shop, where are you?"_

Oh fuck. "I'll be there in a sec, I'm down the block."

You hung up putting on your shoes, and heading out the door, running down the steps and exiting the parking lot, and he was right there in front of you..

"Why were you in that sleazy motel?" He stared at you, genuine concern in his eyes.

"That's uh. That's where my friend is staying right now, she's in a bit of a rough spot and well uh-"

"What's her name?"

"Katherine?" You hoped that was the same name you gave on the phone. His face softened and he handed you your sketchbook back.

"I hope you don't mind if I took another look. I really like the work you have in the back." He sounded pleased, but your face reddened like a tomato. The back is where all your smut was. Such FILTH.

He got ready to leave before pausing, "And one more thing, I know you're lying. You said Laura over the phone." Shit. "If this place is too low for you to sleep in tonight, which I know it is, call me I'll give you my bed. Or couch. Or Barry's bed." He smiled and ruffled your hair again before walking off. Shit. You were hot again, your face practically on fire, and you ran back to your room and slammed the door behind you. Being around him was just too much, you didn't want to be here anymore. But at the same time. You wanted to be closer to here. Closer to him. You screamed into the pillow on your bed, and checked your phone. No notifications from anyone. Only the final call to remind you of your embarrassment. Your stomach growled. You were really hungry. But you needed to save money, and couldn't afford wasting it on dinner tonight. This whole trip was a big splurge already. You had to hold off until you got home. Where you would be alone all day. With no one to care for you...

You thought of Danny's friendly hair ruffles again and desperately wanted to run your fingers through his. To have him hold you close and nuzzle you. For his hands to run down your sides, gripping your hips and pulling you closer so he can gently press himself against you, and you against him.

Shit your face is hot again. Maybe you just need to sleep a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to your phone buzzing loudly against the wooden nightstand. It was around 11 at night, and you groggily checked to see who was calling. It was Danny. Why would he be calling this late.

"Huhlo." You mumbled.

"(_) Grab your bag, and all your stuff and come downstairs right now." He sounded out of breath.

"Why am I gonna do that?" Your words were slurred by your exhaustion.

"Just come. I'll explain when you get here." He seemed concerned, so you did as you were told, and as soon as you got to the parking lot, he grabbed you and pulled you close into a hug, then shoved you in a car, slamming the door behind him. He got in on the other side, pulling out of the parking lot and driving away.

"Danny, whats going on?" You yawned, to notice Barry in the back seat. "Also, hi Barry."

"Hey (_)-" Barry started.

"I didn't trust that place okay. I looked them up online and their record was awful and murders have happened there and I didn't need you getting hurt." He stopped at a red light, staring at you. You yawned again, noticing that the two men were both in their pajamas, Barry looking like he had been as abruptly woken up from sleep as you had been, Danny looking like he had 20 Red Bulls and some coke, maybe meth you weren't sure. You thought he's been off the weed for several years...you're very tired.

"I would've been fine. I'm a pretty light sleeper." You joked. He stared at you intensely.

"I called you 12 times before you picked up. What were you doing that you didn't get my calls?" He sounded upset, and you meekly replied that you were sleeping. "I need you to be safe."

"I would've been safe, I'm in more danger now with your reckless driving." You grew frustrated and your stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Barry leaned forward his face being barely visible.

"Nah, I'm good." You smiled.

"Did you eat anything?" Danny, was focused on the road.

"Well I didn't need to eat because-"

"We're getting you food."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Lets ask the tummy. Rumble tummy do you require a sacrifice?"

Your stomach growled so loudly it physically pained you to hear it.

"THE RUMBLE TUMMY HAS SPOKEN!" He shouted and Barry groaned from the back seat.

"I just wanna go to bed let me sleep I've done nothing wrong to deserve this." He sounded physically pained to be awake.

"Same tbh." You muttered, as Danny pulled into Del Taco.

"Pick something." He said.

"I don wanna."

"Pick somethign"

"Nuuuuuuu"

"Pcik somethjing"

"I dontwanttopls no"

"PICK A FOOB!"

"IOWA!"

"Wisconsin!" Shouted Barry.

"This is New Jer-st great!" He hit the steering wheel frustratedly, before pulling up to order. "I need like 15 soft shell chicken tacos, maybe 90."

"Is four okay sir?"

"Yeah, just 12."

"Sir I said 4."

"Yeah I know. Just twelve please. Thank you."

"Will that be all sir."

Barry opened his window. "Can I have your first born in a burrito please."

"So... two super burritos and 12 soft shell tacos will that be all?"

You climbed over Danny, sitting on his lap partially, "And Can I get a large coke. Thank you."

"That'll be 37.23. Thank you."

Danny went to pull into the next window, but was struggling to focus. "Can you sit in your seat i gotta vroom vroom."

You pouted, "But Daaaaaaanny, You're so coooomfy. I just want to sit here forever." You pet the floof that is his hair, and adjusted yourself to not hurt him. "See I'm not even crushing the Admiral."

He blushed a bit, "Although Excalibur appreciates your lack of crushing him, and the use of his title, you can't sit here."

"Why does your flippity flapjack have a gender?"

"Because he knows his preferred pronouns." He ruffled your hair, before you moved to adjust yourself again, your feet hanging out the window, and your head against his chest.

"You're sooooo cuddle. I wonder how cuddle the Barry Bear is..." You then turned over and crawled to the back seat to cuddle with Barry, leaving Danny so lonely in the front seat, and just a bit jealous. The murmuring from the backseat of, "ooh the bear beard." and "you are the most innocent of cinnamon rolls" practically made him burn up in rage. He paid for the food, quickly pulling to the next window, and tossing the food into the passenger seat and pulling off driving over a bump pretty hard, causing you to fall off Barry.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to are you okay?" He looked to the backseat, to see you wedged between the seats, looking a bit confused. Everyone was really tired, and nothing was really working well, so Barry simply hurt himself when he tried to help you up.

"I'm fine." You whispered, wiggling until you were loose enough to get up and crawling to the front seat, moving the bag of food to the side and bucking up.

"Do you want to eat now?" He pulled a taco out of the bag and you nodded, gently snatching the taco away, and devouring it. You didn't want to be so improper but you were super hungry, having not eaten since you were home earlier that day. You took a few more, and drank some of your soda and, when ever the opportunity would arise, Danny smiled at how adorable you looked.

After about a half an hour of silent eating, and mild traffic, Danny parked the car, and looked at your disheveled state, covered in taco wrappers, half asleep. You were really hungry, and he just wanted to let you fall asleep right there, but he knew it wouldn't be good sleep, so he nudged you. "Hey, we're here."

The moment those words left his lips, Barry shot up, and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and going inside. It was only then that you noticed he was wearing Batman pajama pants. You turned to look at a very focused Danny, who looked as if he was studying you. "So... here... cool." You smiled at him and he looked so happy to see you smile.

"Come on, I'll show you around inside, and then get you to bed." He grabbed your bag out of the car, opening the car door, and helping you out. "M'lady." He grinned and you laughed pushing him a bit. He shut the door, locking the car, and walked you inside.

Their apartment was rather neat, considering two guys lived there. You could tell that Suzy had input into their design choices, and that they had a house keeper, but your point still stood. You could see the kitchen, which looked barely used, and the living room, which looked straight out of a furniture catalog before you noticed the tiny details, like the shoes on the coffee table, and the 5 different phones on top of the TV stand. A couple other things were out of place, but still, everything was really neat and tidy. "Do you need a tour or a basic look around?" He shut the door, locking it and you looked around again, to see that Barry had laid on the couch and went straight to sleep, snuggling a couch cushion.

"I think I'll just look around." You smiled at him again, slipping off your shoes at the door much to his surprise, and touring yourself around. First you peeked your head in Barrys room, which was neat with some miscellaneous items scattered about, like his laptop being on his bed, and an apple on his dresser. Just a slightly confused room. You went to the room next to it which was their shared bathroom, and that was an absolute wreck, with different soaps and aftershave everywhere. You laughed a bit going to the last room. Danny's room.

Holy fucking dick cheese it was a mess. There were clothes scattered everywhere, and nothing but papers covering his desk. The floor was surprisingly clear, but the amount of clutter was astonishing.

"I was going to clean it today, but I got side tracked..." He appeared by your side, with your bag in hand, setting it on a chair.

"That's fine my room is way worse." Your statement was technically true. You didn't have a lot of clutter, but the floor was barely visible so that evened it out.

"But I'm sure it's an easy fix. You want to sleep in my room or Barry's?" He stretched, removing the pikachu onsie he was currently wearing, only to reveal he was wearing a plain tee-shirt and hello kitty pajama pants underneath. "Either way I'm snuggling you."

"Oh, please don't, that's a bad idea." You shifted uneasily. You'd only ever shared a bed on your High School senior trip, and ended up in a awkward situation that you'd rather not happen again.

"I don't see how it could be. Two friends snuggling in a bed, one trying not to get a boner, c'mon it'll be fun." He smiled at you.

"I just... er..." You looked at the floor, and glanced at the bed. It did look super comfy, and was big enough for you two to have space... but still this would require restraint. No tossing and turning, no randomly shoving the pillow beneath your legs because you want to curl into a ball but lay on your back... No this wasn't for you.

"I get it. You're a bit uncomfortable. You can still sleep in my room, I'll just sleep in Barry's room." He smiled as if to assure you that everything is chill.

"Why don't I just sleep in his room?" You looked at the bed, and the mess on the floor, wanting to have a bit of order where you were.

"That bed is the softest shit you will ever be in, trust me I've slept in every possible place in this house, it's super comfy." He said, slightly picking you up, and pulling back the comforter from the bed, and placing you in. It was very soft. Your body sank just a bit, and the bed seemed to swallow you up. You fell onto your side, realizing that this was honestly the most comfortable place you had ever been in.

"I. Will never leave this bed. R.I.P me, cause yoooo." You rolled around, pulling the comforter over you and whimpering a bit out of sheer enjoyment of the bed. This bed wanted you to cuddle someone. It needed you to cuddle someone. So you patted the empty space next to you, gesturing for him to lay down.

"Enjoying yourself?" He ruffled your hair again, laying on top of the comforter, and rolling to face you. Half of your face was covered by the comforter, only your eyes and hair being visible. You nodded slightly, and rolled to face him.

"So. Come here often?" You whispered, being too tired to speak loudly.

"Oh, only every night. Haven't seen you around here. Where you from." He got a bit closer to you.

"My house." You giggled, getting closer and nuzzling him.

"Oh I'd love to go there one day." He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him, and burying his face in your hair. "God, your hair smells so nice. Like strawberry's and my dreams."

You giggled, closing your eyes to sleep, but not finding any, wanting to hear what he was saying since he was still speaking.

"Danny, can you shhh a bit I'm really tired." You whined.

"Are you saying you want to go to sleepy time junction?" He began to whisper.

"Yes, I wanna go to sleepy time junction." You replied and he grew silent. A few minutes past, and you were just about to fall asleep when he spoke again.

"Somebody's taking a train to sleepy time junction. Somebody's so tired they can barely function." He sang gently in your ear. "So they're hopping on that train to sleepy time junction."

You squirmed out of his arms, just as he was about to continue singing, shouting as loud as you can, "ALL ABOARD CRIES THE ENGINEER. SLEEPY TIME JUNCTION IS SO NEAR." Your shouting practically scared him out of his skin, and you laughed before gently shoving him off the bed.

"Whyyyyyy?" He whined, crawling back into bed.

"You were being loud... You're not hurt right?" You helped him the rest of the way.

"No only my feelings." He pouted, laying back next to you, pulling you close.

"Well I won't apologize cause you hurt mine too. I was so close to sleeping. So close. So So close. So fucking close. You wanna know how close I was? So. So so so close." You muttered, burying your face in his chest. He chuckled, and you breathed him in. He smelled like caress body soap, but also old spice. Nice. He nuzzled you and you quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You began waking up about an hour later. You didn't quite realize it tho, you just knew you were warm and fuzzy and someone was holding you and you had a sudden pressure in your stomach shooting down to your princess parts and you needed it to go away for you to drift again. You weren't thinking. Nothing gets put together when you're mostly asleep, half awake. You searched for something to alleviate the pressure, slipping your hand between your legs and simply closing your legs on your hand, but it wasn't enough. You spread your legs again wrapping them around the next largest object and shut them tightly. It felt much better, but you felt it slipping away and occasionally you'd need to repress yourself against it. But what was it?

Danny stared at the wall eyes wide as he tried to figure out what to do. You just wrapped yourself around his leg and started slightly humping him. Is this why you didn't want to sleep next to him. Oh he felt so bad, as Excalibur began to wake up. Shit what was he going to do. He looked at you, as your expression varied from discomfort to relief. He didn't know how to respond to this situation. e truly didn't know what to do. All that ran through his head was _I'm not touching her, she can't be mad I'm not touching her, this is legal, I'm not touching her._ But he knew that was wrong to think, so he tried to gently wake you.

He shook you gently. "Hey. Psst. Hey (_) wake up. C'mon wake up. Waaaaaake upppp."

You rolled over, your legs unraveling from his, before you groggily opened your eyes and sat up.

"Good one in the morning, sleeping beauty." He smiled sleepily and you just started at him half asleep.

"Fairy noises." Was the only thing you said before getting out of bed, and going to the bathroom. It made sense to you, but left him confused. Luckily you leaving the room gave him a chance to adjust himself to the admiral didn't quite show. It went from a tent to a slightly raised mound. It was honestly a relief to hide the boner, as you came back into the room, laying down next to him.

"You happy now?" He ruffled your hair again and you nodded lightly. Not all the pressure was gone, there was still something you couldn't quite describe, but still you held your reservations about feeling much better. You felt so uncomfortable, wanting to... to... well you weren't quite sure what you wanted to do. You just whined a bit and curled around him, nuzzling him.

"Whats wrong?" He gently pet your head, and you looked up at him, most of your face being covered by the comforter. You ran your hand across his torso, letting it rest on his left arm, before squirming a bit, pressing your legs together.

"I don't know. I might be getting sick." You whispered.

"Oh noooo's. What are you feeling?" He sat up a bit, your head now under his arm.

"I just feel super hot. Like everything is too warm, and I feel uncomfortable, like I need to move and do something, but I don't know what to do!" You sighed exasperatedly, and Danny fell silent. After a few minutes passed, he finally spoke.

"Do you feel like, a pressure, in your stomach gently going downward more, but getting more intense?" He stopped stroking your hair, but stared into your eyes.

"Yeah. I don't like it. It's annoying, I think I'm really sick." You sighed.

"You're not sick!" He laughed, before pulling you close to him. "You've never been turned on, have you?"

"Excuse me I am a child of the lord, I have never experienced anything close to such _**s i n.**_ I am truly offended." You were only half serious, considering you were full of sin, but honestly have never experienced close to lust.

"So, you haven't masturbated either?" He was sitting completely up now, mildly bewildered.

"Nope. I don't have time to try doing that, I have better things to do. Like sleeping for 83 hours straight and waking up confused."

"Wait, you've slept for over three days before?"

"Yes, because I thought I was getting sick."

"Why didn't you just call a doctor?"

"Why call a doctor when I can sleep for three days straight?"

"I- Well I can't argue with that." He laughed, before he got very serious. "So you don't know how to make yourself feel better? You, a grown up female, do not know how to settle that part of your anatomy. Have you ever even seen porn?" He looked you in the eyes intensely.

"I've seen gay porn... and I settle that very well. By sleeping. For unreasonable amounts of time."

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. I wouldn't want to ruin your innocence." He laid back down. "So get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

"I don't want to sleep. I want to watch all of Lord of the Rings, right now."

"But. It's sleep time. It's one in the night, please sleep."

"Fuckin fight me, I'm gonna watch Lord of the Rings on my laptop."

"But. It's sleep time. (_) you gotta sleep. C'mon. Sleep. Just. Sleep." He whined.

"Suck my dick." You sat up, and Danny pulled you back down.

"First of all whip it out. Secondly, it's sleep time."

"I'll sleep when I feel like it." You sat back up, being pulled down again, this time being wrapped in the blanket.

"Smol burrito." He snuggled you, and you whined.

"I don't wanna sleeeeeeeeeeep. I wanna do not sleeeeep things. Like taxes."

"Taxes is too adult for you, you need to stay pure." He nuzzles your face.

"What if I want to do adult things?" You whispered.

"Then you need to accept responsibility. Not even I do that." He whispered in return.

"Shit. Well fuck me with a cactus, I should just go to sleep." You began to wiggle from your burrito like state.

"Yeah you should, and keep snuggling me, but don't hump me again please I was very concerned." He blurted out.

"What?" You completely escaped your blanket jail.

"Oh nothing its absolutely nothing just nothing it's sleep time, that's what it is yes abso-fucking-loutely sleep time sleep now nothing ever happened sleep." He wrapped you in the blanket again, and you rolled over on top of him.

"Now you are trapped under the mountain of whatever the hell this hot mess is."

"That hot mess it the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said, before pulling you even closer and kissing you gently on the lips. Your face flamed up, and the feeling in your stomach got even worse.

"Well you're the hottest thing I've ever been kissed by." You grinned. "And the only thing I'll ever kiss." You kissed him, and he slowly unwrapped the blanket that was around you.

"I feel so loved." He said, as he pushed the blanket off of you, and you adjusted yourself so you'd be more comfortable on top of him, straddling him and resting your head on his chest. But something poked you.

"Is that boner city down there?" You muttered and he started cracking up.

"Boner what?"

"Boner city. Ya know, a place just for boners. A dick filled metropolis. An easy to live place for a hard on. Boner City." You stared at him.

"Well when you put it that way, it just so happens that boner city is down that way."

"Oh I hear that's a fun place to be." You smirked a bit, before pecking him on the lips, and pressing yourself against him. He quickly responded, by pushing you over so you'd be laying next to him, and covering your face with the pillow.

"No you're too pure, I'd rather have you die before you sin." He whined.

"Then I hope you like necrophilia," you muttered.

"What?"

"What."

"What."

"Is this a Macklemore song."

"Are you a meme?" He rolled over to face you.

"You bet your sweet ass I am, Mister Sexbang."

"Can you be a sleeping meme?"

"THE MEME DON'T STOP TILL IT GETS THE COCK." You blurted out loudly, before screeching into your pillow in shame.

"Oh really? Then maybe I'll give it babe." He winked at you and you barely caught it, blushing at the words.

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe I'm about to."

"Maybe I'll like it."

He sat up and crawled over you, his face just inches for yours.

"Maybe you will." He whispered huskily, before kissing you, his hands running down your sides to the bottom of your shirt, pulling it up. Your stomach felt the warmth of his hovering hands before he ran them up your stomach to your chest. A small whimper escaped your lips, and he quickly froze.

"If at any point you want to stop, tell me, okay? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He started at you, waiting for you to speak and you simply nodded in understanding. "Okay good. Is it okay if I'm a bit rough sometimes?" You nodded again, and he nodded in return, tugging your shirt up more to try and expose your chest, frowning at the cloth keeping him from you. It was a plain while sports bra, completely cloth not even with a hook, more like a bra style under shirt, but keeping him from you all the same. He lifted it up, to expose your chest to you, the cool air making your buds perk up. He lowered his hands to your chest gently squeezing them, a small mouse like sound escaping your lips. He grinned and squeezed them a bit more roughly, playing with the mounds on your chest as if they were clay. The mouse like noise became louder and a bit more high pitched, as you squirmed a bit, pressing your legs together. Noticing this, he gently parted your legs with his knee, pressing gently against you. He lowered his mouth onto one of your breasts, swirling his tongue around your bud; causing your breath to hitch and you gently grinded against his knee.

"Oh, you're just a bit eager." He teased, bringing his knee closer as he latched onto your breast, gently nipping and sucking on you. You moaned softly, grinding down again, whimpering at the lack of relief it was giving you. He smirked, giving his attention to your other breast. You shuddered as the air breezed over your now wet nipple. You grinded down once more, and he pulled his knee away, still keeping your legs open, but not close enough to you to let you attempt to ease yourself. On your next desperate grind, you whimpered at the missing knee. Hearing your whimper, he trailed a hand down into your pants, gently letting a lone finger stroke your clit. You gasped at the feeling, desperately trying to close your legs to keep his hand there. He then removed his mouth from your breast, moving up to kiss you gently. He trailed the kisses down your body, and with each small press of his lips against your skin, you shuddered, and grinded yourself against the lone finger. When he passed your navel, you began to squirm more, trying to understand why he would get so low, before he removed his hand from your panties. You whined, as he just remained there, between your legs, staring at you. The way your chest rose and fell. The way you squirmed in place. The gentle features of your face, and the sharp stare in your eyes practically screaming for more. He ached to have you, as he began to pull off your pajama pants. He tossed them to the side, staring at your panties. Even in the gentle moonlight through his window he could clearly see that there were unicorns and flowers on them.

"You know why girls wear panties with flowers on them?" He asked as he gently pulled them off of you.

"N-no I don't. Why?" You watched him tug off the last piece of clothing you had.

"In loving memory of all the faces buried there." He replied, as he spread you, licking you gently. You practically died in that moment of laughter and enjoyment. He slowly ran his tongue around your clit, before beginning to ease a single finger into you. The combined feelings made your stomach flip and you only wanted more. He pumped the finger gently before adding a second, curling it upward inside of you, eliciting a deliciously audible moan.

"Fuck that's hot." He breathed against your womanhood, and you shuddered. He licked you again as he pumped you a bit rougher, your back arching as you grinded against his fingers. You were desperate to release the pressure, and he knew it, slowly removing the fingers. You whined and pouted a bit.

"Oh c'mon don't pout. It's just about to get good." He said as he slid his pants off. You watched him intensely, as he took off his shirt leaving him in just his boxers. He stopped there, and you stared, sitting up a bit.

"Something wrong? He teased, knowing damn well what was wrong. You didn't like this, you wanted more and he wasn't giving it. "If something wrong, make it right."

"I think the only thing wrong here is that poor Admiral Excalibur is being left out of all the fun." You cooed, as you tugged off his boxers, and as if knowing you spoke about him he sprung up in front of you.

"I think the Admiral feels the same way." Danny grinned, and you moved forward, gently touching the proud length in front of you. It twitched a bit, and the pressure in your stomach became so much worse. You wanted him, and that's all you knew as you gingerly took his member in hand, and pumped lightly. He bit his lip and you stared at him for guidance as you moved your hand, but he didn't provide any. So you simply continued what you were doing, gaining confidence from your lack of complaints before swirling your tongue on his tip. He sharply inhaled and you smirked at his reaction. You slowly lowered your mouth onto him, continuing to pump what you hadn't reached yet. You tongued at the underside, focusing on a vein and he lightly moaned, stroking your hair. You then began to ease more of him into your mouth, trying harder and harder to deep throat, still pumping what you couldn't reach. He moaned a bit louder, and gently pushed you further down, and you lightly moaned on his shaft.

"Oh fuck, (_) you're so fucking good." He held your hair lightly balled up in his hands. You tried not to get distracted and choke as you got him all the way in your mouth, deepthroating him while maintaining eye contact. He stared at you, eyes lidded as he groaned. "You can stop cause I'm about to-" he couldn't get the words out soon enough as he came, and quickly pulled out of your mouth to make sure you were okay, but you had already swallowed and were grinning.

"Oh you are just so smug." He laughed and you giggled as he pushed you onto your back, spreading your legs. "You ready for this."

You nodded.

"Are you sure?"

You nodded again.

"Are you positive?"

You nodded once more.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"I swear to god if you do not stick your dick in me I'm going to go wake up Barry." You retorted and he laughed as he positioned himself by your entrance.

"So, you're absolutely sure?"

"OH my fucking god, I'm leaving." You pretended to move away, but he held your hips in place.

"You're not leaving. You're coming." And he eased himself into you slowly.

About half way in, you couldn't take it as you wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer and having him quickly go deeper into you. You moaned loudly as something hit you. You just lost your virginity to Danny. And it was the best feeling ever. He grinned at your eagerness, and began gently thrusting into you. You moaned loudly as his pace quickened and he grew rougher. His thrusts hitting the perfect spot, you cried out his name.

"Danny! Oh god Danny, you're so good! Fuck!"

He wasn't doing much better, trying his hardest not to just finish right there.

"(_), fuck. You're so tight." He moaned as you slowly began screaming his name. Only the feeling of him thrusting into you was in your mind as he lowered himself to kiss your neck, you ran your fingers through his hair. His thrusts became sharp and upward, bringing you closer and closer. You were at your limit and you stared at him, and screamed his name, the sounds echoing through out the room and through the entire home. One more sharp thrust and you screamed it as loud as possible, your womanhood tightening around him as your released, squirting a bit in the process. He pulled out, coming on your stomach and you both laid there panting.

"My fucking god you were so good," He rested his head on your chest, and you pet his hair gently. After a moment past you sighed and smiled sleepily at him.

"That was the best thing I've ever felt in my life." You whispered, and he grinned at you.

"Same for me."

The two of you shut your eyes, and drifted off to sleep, holding each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. You opened your eyes, before groggily sitting up, peeling yourself away from a sleeping Danny, and grabbing clothes to head in for a shower. All you could think of was last night as the hot water ran over you. You still heard the pans in the kitchen, as you stepped out of the shower, putting on a comfortable shirt and a pair of jean shorts, stepping out of the bathroom with your hair still wet. You went into the room, to see Danny still asleep and you moved your bag off the chair, to sit down and use your laptop. After a few minutes, Danny sat up and rolled out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom to shower. You remained in the chair, until he came back into the room, getting dressed.

"Did you sleep well," You asked as your reached into your bag for your comb.

"I slept great. You?" He slipped on a shirt, and smiled at you.

"I slept really well." You smiled back, as Barry knocked on the open door.

"Breakfast. Then we gotta head out for recording today." He looked tired, and disheveled as he went back to the kitchen and you and Danny stared at each other with the same look in your eyes. _Holy fuck we probably woke him up._ Whoops. You both went into the kitchen for breakfast, staring at Barry awkwardly as you ate your omelettes. Barry stared at you angrily, and half asleep. Yeah, he definitely heard you guys.

"Barry. Did you sleep well?" Danny tested. In return Barry just glared. "Sorry bear." Danny replied, and you looked down in shame.

"So are you two a thing now? Is that happening?" Barry retorted. You and Danny shrugged, looked to each other and shrugged again. "Okay. Anyway, I'm sleeping in the car, please do not speak to me." He grew quiet and pulled out a small action figure out of his pocket. "Or my son."

You laughed so hard you fell out your chair, and still laughed while you were on the floor. Barry simply left the table, to nap on the couch while he waited for the two of you to finish eating.

* * *

At the office later, it was clear that everyone knew. Whether Barry told them when he walked in, or complained to them when he was woken up (the latter being more likely) and Danny was clearly going to have quite the talk with Arin before the session. You simply at on the leather arm chair, sketching, when Barry came to talk with you.

"Sorry for waking you up." You stared at him as he flopped on the couch.

"Its fine. I know you just didn't know how to keep quiet." He smiled a bit at you.

"How you know I don't know how to keep quiet?"

"Well, based on how you acted this morning, it's obvious it was your first time. And also the fact that you didn't keep quiet." He replied, trying to nap.

"I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. But if you guys end up a thing, I'd be happy to see you around. You're a pretty nice person. I know. I've watched your live streams."

"Fuck who hasn't watched my live streams here?"

"I don't think Kevin has..." He rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"Shit. Why not. I'ma fight him."

The two of you laughed.

"I'm very tired. Good afternoon." He muttered as he grabbed a throw pillow, covering his face with it.

"And good afternoon to you too," You said as you stood up to give him some silence. As you stood up, Danny opened the door, beckoning for you to come. You did as told, and Arin hugged you the moment you entered the room. He began whispering in you ear.

"If you hurt Danny I swear to god I'm going to kill you. Kill you. I'm going to kill you. I will find your home and kill you. I swear to god. Don't hurt my cinnamon roll I will kill you. You will be kill. I will kill. You will be kill because I kill. Kill you. I will kill your entire family and all of your friends but you will be most kill."

"One question." You whispered in return. "If you kill me, will you kill my ghost too?"

"No, that's just taking it too far." He laughed, patting you on the back, as Danny left the room for a minute. "But I do hope you guys end up together. We've all shipped the two of you since we learned about how frequently he watched your live streams."

"How frequent was that?"

"How often a week did you have a live stream?"

"It depended..."

"Then that's you answer. He's watched every single stream you had, and if he missed one, he'd stay up late into the night to catch up. When we found this out, we decided that if the two of you ever met, you would be shipped harder than any gay ship any of us have any had."

"Whats your Gay Grumps OTP?"

"Me and Danny. Duh. I'd fuck his ass so hard."

"Same, if I had a dick. So instead I let him fuck me."

"Where did your innocence go?"

"Pretty sure it's all over Danny's sheets."

"I'M TOO PURE FOR THIS." He laughed as he jokingly ran out of the room. He quickly came back in, still laughing. "But in all seriousness, I hope you guys get together, it'd be cute. The cinnamon roll and the roll full of sin."

"Who's who?" You asked.

"Depends who sucked more dick."

"Shit."

At that moment Danny came back into the room.

"Ready for the session?"

"Yah." Arin sat on the couch, turning on the Wii. Mario Maker. Nice. You simply nodded, and Danny pulled you to the side.

"Listen, (_), I'm sorry about last night. I know it was your first time and well, first times should be for people you're dating, not random irresistible string-beans. I'm real sorry and-"

You cut him off by kissing him.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking, but we're dating now. I don't friendzone I relationship zone. Wanna be friends, too bad we're dating." You grinned, and his eyes widened as he smiled.

"You're serious?!" He looked like the happiest puppy.

"As serious as I can be." You nodded, hugging him.

"It's gonna suck when you need to go home." He quietly mumbled, as Arin called you guys over to start the session. You didn't hear him.

* * *

It had been three months since your time with Danny, and it was Friday night yet again. You tossed off your shirt, turning on your computer and desperately waiting for it to load. As you put on your comfortable shirt, you didn't open Chrome, and instead opened Skype. You then placed a call, and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, cinnamon roll." He cooed over the camera.

"Hey, floof machine." You responded.

"I missed you today. Arin's been asking about you too, wondering when you're gonna do another session."

"Next week. I've been swamped in art requests."

"I miss you so fucking much, (_)."

"I miss you too, Danny."

"So how was your day, babe?"

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
